Why me?
by HollyKaySmith
Summary: After an incident with her dad, Becca goes a few blocks away to live with her cousins,Sodapop Ponyboy,Darry Curtis who she has not seen in a long time due to her dad stopping her from seeing them. She starts to fall in love with her best friend Dallas W
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so ok I'm new to the outsiders and I don't know that much lol Currently reading the book :) But I really wanted to do a Fanfic so go easy on me and I hope you like it :P and I know that there are like a lot of these kind of ones but yea please read it. Johnny and Dally are not dead in this. By the way I'm probably going to use how they looked on in the film because its how I always imagine them, and I don't know Dallys age so I'm just going to say 17. I'm sorry if they seem a little OOC

I don't own the outsiders just the characters that I've made up.

"I hate you! I wish you died instead of mom." I screamed at my dad, basically all you have all missed is he hates me and I hate him. I can't stand my life anymore; I just need to get away from my dad. I'll take you back to what has happened in the past 10 minutes.

It' 12:30 and my dad just got home, drunk as usual but let me tell you he is not a happy drunk, he is very violent even more than he is when he is sober. I tried to stay out of his way really, but it's kinda hard when we live in a bungalow and my bedroom door has no lock. I just sit and hope he doesn't feel like beating me, but my luck is really bad. He starts shouting at me before he even sees me.

"Where the fuck are you! My life has been ruined because of you, you fucking little bitch!" The same thing he tells me every day. "Get out here now! Don't make me come in there and drag you out." I stood up and walked out of my room, I get beaten even more if I don't listen to him. Learnt that when I was 10 years old, a year after mom died. I'm 16 now and my dad is getting worse.

"Please dad, don't hit me. Please can I just go sleep?" I beg him, with that he hits me, it was only a slap but it still hurt. I feel tears welling up in my eye which is not good; he hates it when I cry.

"Stop acting like a fucking baby, you no good piece of shit. Always making everything about you, you're a pathetic little tramp!" I've heard enough.

"I make everything about me? You're the reason mom is dead, you made her go crazy because you wanted our lives to evolve around you dad! You made her work all the time with no breaks. You say I'm no good when all you do is get drunk every night and day, you can't even be bothered to get yourself a job, not even a bloody easy one like going to work in some shop." He smacks me causing me to fall to the floor; he kicks me in my side and then yanks me up by my hair so I'm looking right into his eyes.

"Never talk to me like that again, or you will be joining your mom in the ground!" I spit in his face which causes him to let go off me.

"I hate you! I wish you died instead of mom!" And with that I run out the house. Ok so maybe running out of the house when it was dark in the east-side of Tulsa, not safe because of socs and plus it was freezing cold and all I had on was a pair of denim capris and a red checked sleeve-less top, plus my old pair of black pumps. So yeah try imagining how cold I am. I walk down the road with my arms wrapped around myself trying keeping warm, yeah it wasn't working. Just as I'm crossing the road a blue mustang almost runs me over.

"Watch where you're going dicks!" I shout at them. The car reverses back up to me, so I start walking.

"Hey where you going baby?" One of the guys say to me, the car had five guys in and it seems like they were drunk so you know why I want keep wanted to keep walking and ignore them. "Oh come on I just want to have some fun, I can show you a real good time."

"What makes you think I would want to go anywhere with you toffee nosed snobs?"

"Aw come on now honey we only want have some fun." He says stumbling up to me; yeah this guy was definitely drunk so I'm guessing the others are a swell.

"Then go find some other chick who might actually be interested." I say walking off; the first soc who started talking to me grabbed my arm and started getting close, too close for my liking so I push him off which wasn't too hard considering he is drunk and ran as fast as possible for me. After 10 minutes of running I'm pretty sure I've lost them. Damn my side hurts; I'll probably end up going to my cousins' house, Darry, Ponyboy and Sodapop.

After since my aunty and uncle died Darry took on the responsibility of looking after Ponyboy and Sodapop after their mom and dad died, he works all the time. He's even given up going to college with a football scholarship to look after them, it's not very rare you see Darry grin, he is 20 years old. Ponyboy is the youngest of them all at the age of 14, he does really good in school although Darry is always wanting him bring home an A, isn't even happy if he brings gets a B. He's a track star and he loves to go the movies, loves them he does; he also likes to watch the sunset and to read. He would rather go to the cinema alone then go with the other guys who fidget all through them but no one lets him go alone since he got jumped by some socs walking back from one, hell it was even day when they jumped him, for no reason as well hell I suppose just bein a greaser is a good enough reason for them to jump him. Ponyboy is different than the others, but Sodapop understands him better than Darry. Soda is the middle brother, he is 17; he has movie star good looks all the girls are all over him all the time. He always stands up for Ponyboy no matter what; he's also sympathetic unlike anyone else in the gang. He dropped out of school and now works at the DX with his best friend Steve who is also 17. Steve knows everything there is to know about cars, he's cocky and intelligent. Oh and he is tough, he once held off four opponents in a fight with a broken soda bottle. I can tell he don't like Pony too much, it's just the way he looks at him; I bet he wishes he wouldn't tag along as much as he does. Then there is Two-Bit, the joker of the group. He is 18 and he loves micky mouse and chocolate cake, like everyone else, he is into shoplifting and he has this sleek black handled switchblade with he prizes. Moving on to Johnny, poor little Johnny cakes, well I say little but he's the same age as me. He has these big dark fearful eyes, his mom ignores him and his dad beats him so he really just see's the greasers as his family, and everyone is protective of him but mostly Dally. Dally is the toughest out of the whole group I would say, he came from New York where he use to run with other gangs. He's 17 and he is like my best friend, well use to be my best friend. My dad stopped me from goin out about 2 months ago, at first the guys came around all the time to see where I was but my dad kept turning them away and said I came down with an illness or that I didn't want to see them, soon they stopped bothering to come around and I haven't seen them in what seems like forever but really it's only been 5 weeks.

I realise that I've stopped running; I hear a noise behind me in the bushes and start to run to the Curtis' again. I run through the gate and in through the front door closing it behind me and drop to the floor breathing heavily once I am inside. I look up and see that everyone is here and that they are all staring at me.

"Becca?" Sodapop, man I haven't heard his voice in so long.

"Hey guys." I say forcing a smile; I think they can tell it's forced, I look around the room and my eyes fall on the one and only Dally Winston, it's so good to see his face again but obviously he doesn't think the same as he just glares at me.

"What are you doing here?" Ponyboy speaks up.

"Yeah we thought you didn't want to see us again." Steve says slyly.

"I still can't believe you guys actually believed that." I say shaking my head.

"Yeah but your dad told us-" I cut him off before he could say the rest.

"You actually believe what that bastard said?" I say letting out a small laugh. I try to stand up but I fall back down, my side has finally given in. The guys notice that I can't get up.

"What happened Becca?" Darry says coming over to me and helping me up, he walks me over to the couch and I sat down.

"Nothing, I just fell down some steps." I lie.

"The truth." How can they tell when I lie. Now I have every pair of eyes in the room on me. "Who did this to you, was it the socs?"

"No it wasn't them but I did have a run in with them but I got away."

"Well then who was it?" Darry says.

"Well…" I start, "My dad came home drunk as usual, and he, we started arguing and I said some things and he hit me, I said some other things and ran out of the house before anything else could happen." They all just stare at me until Dally speaks up.

"Ya mean your old man hit you?" I just nod. "It's not the first time is it?" This time I shake my head. "Why the hell didn't ya tell us Becca? We could have done something to help you." He says shooting up which makes me flinch.

"I-I just couldn't, and how would I have told you guys anyways he stopped me from seeing you all. The amount of times I've tried to sneak out, he has always caught me, he would have always found out and he beat me even more." I say feeling the tears in my eyes and quickly wipe them away.

"I told you guys something was up, I knew she wouldn't have just said she didn't want see us anymore." The guys all looked around at each other.

"Oh Becca." Soda says hugging me, "We should have known something was up, we're sorry."

"It's alright, but is it alright if I stay here for tonight?" I ask hoping it is alright.

"Yeah of course it's alright; you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight though." Darry says smiling.

"Thanks."

"Well I'm going now, see you tomorrow guys." Steve says, everyone just says bye and waves.

"I guess I'm going to go see how me mom and dad are or maybe go back to the lot." Johnny says getting up.

"Ey Johnny be careful, them socs might still be out there." Dally says.

"Yeah, I'll be careful." Johnny says and walks out. I'm guessing that since Two-Bit or dally haven't bothered to get up that they are staying for the night.

"Well, I'm going to go bed. Night guys, Ponyboy you've got school tomorrow so get to bed, you too Soda you got to get work early." Darry says.

"Ok." They both said at the same time but Pony mutters something under his breath which makes me laugh.

"Night guys." I say lying down and resting my head on the arm. It wasn't long before I got to sleep, I knew I was asleep because I was having a nightmare; my dad came and killed all of the guys, he was saying he never wanted me to see them again and shot them all with his gun. I didn't sleep for long, I found myself breathing heavily and looking up at the ceiling. I looked around the room and saw Dally and Two-Bit sleeping, Dally was still sleeping and Two-Bit rubbed his stomach, scratched his nose and started snoring, I laughed silently to myself. I decided to go outside for some fresh air and a cigarette. I say I never want to see my dad again but I need go back eventually if not he'll come look for me and that won't be good, I hear the door open and someone walks outside and stands by me but I don't look to see who it is.

"Why are you out here?" Dally's voice says behind me. I look and he is lighting a cigarette.

"I couldn't sleep." I say taking a puff of my cigarette. "How come you're not asleep? You were when I got up."

"I heard the door open and close and saw that you were gone, wanted see where you were going."

"Oh, sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright, I actually had trouble sleeping." He looks down at me. "It's freezing you coming back inside?"

"Yeah. If Two-Bit wakes up and sees us both gone he will only think the worst." I say laughing. We walk inside and I get on the couch and I realise how cold I really am. "Fuck it is cold, Dally get over here now and keep me warm." I say whispering, he laughs silently and sits down by me and puts his arm around me. I wrap up in the blanket and cuddle up to him, so glad he is my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back I was really happy when I got the first two good reviews on that chapter because the first original chapter was really shitty. I got different ideas for things to happen in this story so for now I'm just trying to find somewhere to fit them in. Sorry if they are OOC I do try my best really.

I do not own the outsiders only the characters I created. 

I woke up to find Steve, Two-Bit and Soda staring at me and I wonder if I have anything on my face but then I realise that I'm cuddling into Dally, it didn't seem a bad idea last night because I was really cold but I never thought about what the others would think when they saw us and how weird this looks. I quickly got up and moved away from a still sleeping Dally. "Morning guys." I say stretching.

"Morning. So what's going on here?" Two-Bit says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing is going on here. I just got cold." I say walking in to the kitchen; I felt my face going red.

"Yeah sure thing." Two-Bit says sarcastically.

"Just be glad Darry didn't see you two like that or he would have flipped." Soda says coming into the kitchen and grabbing a slice of chocolate cake.

"Didn't see who two like what?" Darry says walking into the kitchen.

"Two-Bit and Steve cuddling." I say instantly, Soda bursts out laughing and so does Darry and after seeing Two-Bits and Steve's expressions I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I'm glad I didn't see that." Darry says. Two-Bit and Steve just backed away from each other, Dally finally woke up because of all the laughing.

"Geez you guys, there's a guy trying sleep here." Dally says grumpily.

"Hey it is 10:30. Wow you're right it is early." Two-Bit says realising how early it is, well for them anyway.

"So" Two-bit started "Did you have fun last night?" I head him ask.

"What ya mean? I was here with you guys."

"We know, I mean you and Miss Becca over there. Saw you both cuddling on the sofa." I widened my eyes, oh I wish I could see Dally's expression.

"She got cold that's it." He says coldly.

"Yeah of course Dal." Two-Bit says laughing but suddenly he stops, I go to look through the doorway but Soda stops me.

"Nothing happened; nothing will ever happen with her, I only see her as a little sister you understand?" I felt my heart drop a little at this, to him I'm just his little sister, and he sees me as nothing else. I don't know why it's bothering me but it is, it's not like I have feelings for Dally, do I?

"You ok?" Soda asks me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah why shouldn't I be?" I say putting on a fake smile.

"Just checking." Soda replies. I walk into the living room still with the fake smile.

"Where's the food?" Two-Bit asks looking confused.

"What?"

"You went in the kitchen, there's no food."

"Just because I went in the kitchen doesn't mean I was going to get food, I was actually trying get away from you." I say sitting down on the floor away from the couch which Dally is still sitting on. Two-Bit just makes an 'o' shape with his mouth. The morning is like the mornings I use to remember before my dad stopped me from seeing them, all the guys are here, Mickey Mouse is on the telly, there's chocolate cake out and they are wrestling. And then there was me just sitting out of everybody's way, I couldn't just sit here so I decide go for a walk. "I'll be back later guys; I'm going go for a walk." I say standing up.

"Want me come?" Dally asks.

"No, I just need to think about some things." I walk out of the house before anyone can say anything. Since when did I care if Dally thinks of me as a little sister? Why should this upset me so much? Maybe I do like him, after all I have known him for a long time and we have been really close. I've been able tell him things that I couldn't of told other people, and when I was in my room all that time without seeing the guys I thought about Dally the most. I can't believe it, I like my best friend. I definitely can't go back to the house; I won't be able to look at him.

Dally's POV

It has been almost an hour since Becca had left the house, she seemed abit upset. It's not like her to just get up and leave and not tell anyone where she is going and she's not usually out this late.

"Looks like there's a storm coming." Darry says.

"She will probably start heading back soon if a storm comes right?" Pony asks.

"You guys know she's terrified of storms, they were driving in a storm a few years ago and they crashed, that's when her mom died." Everyone stayed silent, "I'm going to look for her." I say and leave the house. It's pouring it down with rain outside, 10 seconds of being outside and I'm already soaked. I decide to wonder around town as she didn't give us a clue on where she is going and I don't really know where she hangs around now. After a raw of thunder while passing an alleyway I hear a little scream, I walk down the alley and in a small alcove I see Becca curled up in a ball with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. "Becca, Becca come on." I say shaking her but she still won't move, she is soaking wet.

"Make it stop, please just make it stop. I don't want to die, I don't." Her voice was shaky.

"Come on Becca, I'll take you home and everything will be alright." I say trying to calm her.

"I don't want to go back there! I can't move, I can't go anywhere until it's ended."

"You'll get ill out here, Bucks is just around the corner. I can take you there, it will be fine."

"Dally? Is that you?" She asks looking up, Ok so she didn't realise it was me.

"Yeah, it's me." I say picking her up.

"I don't want to go anywhere." She says but doesn't put up a fight. I rush over to Bucks and take her inside. There's another party on tonight. I make my way through the crowd and up to my room. I put her down on my bed and I move away. She had fallen to sleep some way between the alleys and here, she's soaking wet and she'll become ill but I can't take her clothes off. I go downstairs and try to see if there is anyone I know, I see Evie. She's the most decent girl here so I'll ask her.

"Hey Evie." I say walking up to her.

"Oh Dally, hi. Do you know if Steve is going be here?" She asks.

"No sorry, I actually wanted to ask you a favour."

"Well it depends on what the favour is."

"You know Becca right?"

"Yeah, I use to hang around with her ages ago. How is she?"

"Cold and wet. Listen I need you to take her clothes off, I know it sounds funny but she's soaked through and if she keeps the clothes on she'll become ill and I can't do it because I'm a guy and she's sleeping." She has a shocked look on her face.

"Wow Dallas Winston actually acting like a gentleman." She laughs, "Ok I'll put her in something dry, you have clothes here right?" I nod, "Good because she can't just sleep naked then she really will get ill. Go get me your clothes and wait outside."

"Thanks Evie." She smiles and go's upstairs and I follow her. I got her some clothes like she asked and waited outside my room until Evie came out.

"Ok all done, man she really is out. I tried wake her up but she just lay there. Try not disturb her; she looks really tired so let her sleep until she wakes up herself. Oh and she looked upset as well, did something happen?"

"Not that I know off, maybe it's because of her dad." I say forgetting that Evie doesn't know what Becca's dad is like.

"Why what's her dad done?"

"He's been abusing her, we only found out about it last night. She just ran in the house out of breath. That time when we thought she didn't want see us anymore, it was just her dad. He stopped her from seeing us and kept her in that house doing god knows what to her."

"God poor kid. How come she didn't tell anyone?"

"I don't know, I suppose when she got the worse of it her dad stopped her from coming out and when it first begun she thought it would pass. Guess it was too late for her, god if he ever goes near her again I swear I'll kill him." I say through gritted teeth.

"You really actually like her don't you?" Evie asks smiling.

"What?" I was shocked by her just coming out and saying it.

"Come on Dal, you might as well admit it. It's so obvious." Me liking Becca? That is impossible she's like a sister to me, I think. I mean she is good looking, and I have known her for a long time. Who am I kidding, even if I do like her doesn't mean she likes me. I'm probably just her older brother.

"You don't speak a word about this to anyone." I say in a threatening voice but Evie just laughs.

"You have my word, it's gonna be hard but I won't tell a living soul." If anyone knew I had feelings for Becca my rep would be ruined.

_So there ya go, how is it? Please review. I try to get the chapters the same length so it takes awhile to get them up plus I'm doing other stories and I try get them up as soon as possible. Sorry for it taking forever, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so I'm back, so I kinda really have no idea where I'm going with this story to be honest with you so I'm just going with the flow. Is that working so far? I'm working on other stories at the moment as some of you might know like Nackie and another story abandoned and two more which I haven't put up yet called greaser chick and Time travel so yea keep a look out for them, anyway I'll shut up now and let you read the story 

**Becca's POV**

I woke in a bed, which is strange because I don't sleep in a bed unless I went home but I know I didn't go home because this isn't my room. I take in my surroundings and realise that I'm in Dally's room at Bucks; I know this because I've been here before. I get out of bed and I see my clothes hanging on a chair, so if I'm not wearing them then what am I wearing, I've got a black t-shirt on that's way too big for me and by the looks of it it's use as a nighty. I walk over to my own clothes and put them on; they are cold but not wet. All I remember from last night was I ran out of the house and somehow ended up in an alley way soaking wet. I opened the door and walked out, Dally was sitting by the wall asleep, and obviously he didn't hear me come out. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen; Buck was standing there looking into the fridge. "Buck?"

"Huh, oh Becca you're awake. How are you feeling?" He sounded like he was tired, I think he's abit hung over.

"I'm ok; do you know how I got here?"

"Yeah Dally brought you here, he said he found you in an alley and it was a storm out so he brought you back here because you said you didn't want go back to the Curtis's."

"Oh, well do you know how I got in them other clothes?"

"Yeah Evie changed you in them, Dal came down looking for someone and found Evie."

"Oh ok, well I'm going go. When Dally wakes up can you tell him I say thank you."

"Will do, bye Becca." I go to walk out the door but just before I do he shouts, "Your always welcome stay here if you have nowhere else to go."

"Thanks Buck." I say and walk outside; I remember that I haven't seen Sodapop Darry or Ponyboy since I ran out last night so it's only fair I go back right away and tell them I'm ok. So I start my walk to their house, when I walk inside nobody notices until Soda comes out of the kitchen.

"Becca!" He screams and runs over to me and squeezes me, "We were so worried when you never came back, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Soda, I'm sorry I didn't come back." I say quietly.

"Where did you stay last night? You didn't sleep outside did you?" Darry asks.

"Dally took me to Bucks place."

"Oh right, where is Dally?"

"He was still asleep when I left."

"You didn't sleep in the same bed as him did you?" Darry asks getting abit protective.

"No, he gave up his bed for me. He slept outside in the hall way. Hey erm guys, I'm going go back to my place get some clothes."

"There's no way you are going back with him there."

"He isn't there, he is working today." I lie. "Please Darry, I need change."

"Fine, but if you're not back in 15 minutes we are coming over."

"Ok Darry thanks." Truth is I don't know if my dad will be there or not, it's just a risk I'm going have to take. I open my front door slowly and look around the house, I'm lucky because he isn't here. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower then go to my room and put on a pair of jeans and a black halter neck. That's when I hear the front door open, I open my door and see my dad standing in the living room.

"Becca?" He asks. I just stand there and stare at him. "Becca it's so good to see you back here, I'm so sorry. When you didn't come back yesterday I thought I lost you for good." He takes on step closer to me but I back away.

"What?" Was all I managed to get out.

"I'm going change Becca. I'm going stop drinking; I'm going get a job things will be like they were when you were eight. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

"Things can't be the same dad. Mom isn't here anymore; I don't feel safe with you anymore. I don't want to be around you anymore." I've heard all this before; it lasted for about three days.

"So what you're just going to sleep on the streets?"

"No, I'm staying at Darrys house." I say quietly.

"Who?" As if he didn't know his own nephew.

"Darry! My cousin, oh and Sodapop and Ponyboy you know them I use to hang around with them and their friends before you put me under house arrest!"

"Like hell you are." He says walking over to me and grabbing my arm and then shoves me into my bedroom. I try to open the door but it's locked, I thought he had lost that key. Okay, no need to panic the guys will soon realise that something is up because I haven't gone back. When someone knocks on the door I'll just start screaming. Time is going really slow and finally after about 10 minutes some knocks on the door, I run to my bedroom door. I put my ear down by the crack at the bottom and try and hear who it is.

"No she isn't here." I hear my dad say. Ok so that's m queue, I stand up and start banging on my door and shouting,

"I'm here! I'm in here! Help me!" I hear a few bangs and a few things break and then my door being unlocked.

"Becca! Are you okay?" I'm shocked to see Dally standing in front of me; I expected to see Darry or Soda.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say standing up and walking past him.

"Why the hell did you come back here?" Dally says coming up behind me and grabbing my writs.

"Let go off me Dally." I say and try to avoid looking at him. He did as I said but I didn't move.

"Why are you back here?"

"I needed to come back eventually, sooner or later he would have come look for me." I say still not looking him in the eyes.

"Damn it Becca!" He shouts, "Why won't you look at me? Are you mad at me? I don't get what I've done wrong."

"You wouldn't understand, you don't get it." I said quietly.

"What won't I understand, you've been able tell me everything for years what's so different now?" He says still shouting.

"I love you!" I shout without realising it, "I love you Dally and I don't even know how long I have but when you said to Two-Bit you only see me as a little sister my heart broke into a million pieces." I say more quietly, I feel tears pick at my eyes so I run out the door leaving a shocked Dally standing by my front door with his mouth wide open.

Was that last bit cheesy? I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not lol, well anyway I hope you like! Remember to review!

Peace out

Holly xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, here is another update I've been like Omg I can't wait till I write this but I've been reading this really good fanfiction called Love the way you lie so I kinda read that instead of doing this story but I've finally made myself to do it and as I am writing this it is 22:36 and I have to sleep at like 11 or something because it's Tuesday and I have school tomorrow Like you give a damn anyway…So on with the story! :D and btw sorry I changed it too past tense thingy (I'm not really sure of the word… :L) like Saying 'said' instead of 'say' I just find it easier to write that way. –Add on, I also am writing some of this 01:50 am so there you go if it starts going downhill… Now on with the story for real this time! (Sorry if Dally is OOC)

I ran back to the house crying, I was hoping that nobody would be in the house but much to my annoyance everyone was there, well everyone who wasn't Darry and Dally. They all looked at me as I ran in and straight to the bathroom, about 20 seconds from me locking myself in the bathroom Sodapop comes knocking on the door,

"Becca, are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned, when I don't reply he said "Becca open the door please." I got up and unlocked it and let him in. "What happened?"

"I told Dally I loved him." I said with more tears, I didn't really know why I was crying. Soda looked shocked but eventually spoke,

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, I didn't give him time to say anything I just ran off." I said taking keep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Was that really a good idea?"

"I don't know Soda!"

"You need to talk to him." He said simply.

"No" I say shaking my head, "I can't, I can't face him. I didn't even plan on telling him! I just don't know why I told him."

"I really don't know what say Becca, what do you think his reply would have been?"

"I don't know, you know what Dally's like." I laughed.

"Yeah, not really big for showing his emotions." He laughed as well.

"You go out back to the guys; I'll be out in a bit." I smiled. He nodded and walked out the door. I went to the mirror and examined myself, I looked a mess! My face was all blotchy, my eyes were red and puffy and my hair was a mess from the wind. I washed my face and brushed my hair hoping that it made some difference then walked back into the living room where I was sure to get bombarded with questions.

"Hey Becca! What was up with all the crying?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing, just girl stuff is all." Usually when I said that no one would ask any more questions, it worked this time as well. I didn't really go out much after what happened with Dally, I didn't want to risk seeing him. He didn't call or anything, so I had basically ruined our friendship; things were never going to be the same again. "Erm guys we're out of milk." I said looking in the fridge.

"We are?" Darry yawned walking into the kitchen; it was only 8:30 after all.

"Yeah, I'll go shop later when I've finished cleaning." Since I moved in I found that I did a lot of the cleaning.

"Thanks Becca, I'll be home around 10:00 tonight. See you later." He said and went through the door. I went into the kitchen and started cleaning; I scrubbed at the sink, oven, counters and even the fridge, then I got a mop out and cleaned the floor. I then moved into the living room and started picking up the rubbish that was left in there, that's when I heard the front door open.

"Whoever that is if you intend on staying here you have to help me clean up." I shouted sweeping some cake crumbs up from the floor.

"Hey." My head shot up, I was shocked to hear whose voice it was.

"Dally" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to um talk." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about?" I said playing dumb; the truth was I didn't want to talk about it.

"You know about what happened last week." He said awkwardly.

"Go on then." I said not wanting the be the first.

"I… I just… I didn't know what to say when you told me, um well what you told me. I was just shocked. Hell I don't even know what to say now." He said sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Just tell me the truth and get it over with, tell me you don't feel the same and hopefully things will go back to how they use to be."

"I can't tell you that though." He sounded frustrated.

"Why not? It's a whole lot easier."

"Because I...I-" He cut of mid-sentence got up of the sofa and kissed me, I mean Dallas Winston kissed me! It was wonderful; his lips were so soft and warm. I felt like I was melting. "How's that tell you how I feel?" He asked smiling. I smiled at him and then kissed him and he was soon kissing me aswell.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in a while guys I've had like zero ideas but now I've just decided write whatever even if its rubbish, at least you're getting something right? Anyway remember to review even if its rubbish :L

It had been about 2 weeks since me and Dally kissed, the rest of the gang found out about 2 days after; Two-Bit caught us at the nightly double. I could say Dally and I was the perfect couple, that we never fell out and argued over silly things; But that would be a lie, we had recently fallen out and I stormed out of the house, Dally was over and we just started arguing; I can't even remember what it was about but the rest of the gang just stood there as we shouted at each other, at first I was glad none of them had followed me, I reckon Soda told them to give me time to cool off like he usually do if it's something like this. But then I started wishing someone had followed me, as I walked around the corner I saw a huge group of about 5 socs. I hoped that they didn't see my and tried to turn around, but they saw me and what looked like their leader started following me; Hey at least it was only the one. He had brownish blond hair and blue eyes; they were a different shade to Dally's though. He had on a blue madras shirt and khaki high waters and a pair of dress shoes.

"Hey doll face." The guy said still behind me. I ignored him and carried on walking. "You look awful upset; wanna tell Jerry all about it?"

"Will you just leave me alone?" I snapped at him, I can't believe this Soc was actually trying being nice.

"Hey, I just wanted know what was up. Hey your Dallas Winston's girl aint you?" Everybody knew Dallas, and that means everybody knew that we were together.

"Yeah, so you better leave me alone." I said in a threatening voice.

"You know something; I don't think your even talking to Dallas at the moment are you. I've heard all about yours and his arguments, is that what's up?" The guy really did not get that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I wouldn't tell you either way."

"You know what; you can do so much better than him. You're so pretty, it's a pity wasting it on him."

"Oh and I suppose you think your better than Dallas, I bet you think I should just dump Dally and run of with you" I laughed.

"Well I'm an improvement." This guy does not give up, "So go on, what's your name? I told you mine it's only the polite thing to do."

"If you must know it's Becca." I thought what harm would do to tell him my name.

"Well Becca I'm glad you don't remember me, because I remember you so much. You only got away because I was drunk, but now I'm not." He just smiled then I heard a car pull up behind me, next thing I knew Jerry had got me into the trunk, I had no idea how he managed it. I banged it from the inside hoping someone will hear but sadly no one did, I had trouble breathing and it was getting really hot; I could feel sweat running down the side of my face. After about 20 minutes the car came to a sudden stop and I heard car doors open, then the trunk was opened by Jerry. He was standing there smiling with his 4 friends standing around him, "Bet you wish you had carried on walking."

"What do you want?" It was a pretty dumb question I know, there was only two possibilities why they took me, 1. Dally did something to them and they want get their own back or 2. Sex. I was really hoping it wasn't 2.

I want you Becca." He laughed then pulled me up and took me into this little hut thing, I struggled to get lose but his grip just got tighter on me, I tried scream as well but that just ended up with something being tied around my mouth, they even tied my hands up. I looked around to try and recognise where we were but I had no clue, I've never been here before. There were a few trees and a dirt road; I guessed it led to the main road. Once we were in the hut he dragged me into a little room and threw me onto the bed then locked the door.

I really didn't want it to happen, I tried to fight but it just made him go harder. I just felt like dying at that moment, he didn't care that he was hurting me, that he was frightening me, it just seemed to turn him on even more. When he was done I didn't have the will power to move, he dragged me back into the car but just the back seats, and it was dark from what I remembered. He was telling his friends about something, about how funny it was how terrified I was? Something like that, I vaguely remember one of the guys looking back at me with what looked like sympathy in his eyes, like he actually felt sorry for me, I found it very hard to believe' Not long after that I blacked out.

**Sodapops POV**

"Do you think she's alright?" Pony asked me. I regret stopping anyone from going after her, if she was okay she would have come back by now. After all it was midnight.

"Yeah, of course she is. Becca's tough, she can handle herself." I hoped I was right about that, maybe she just stopped and started talking with an old friend.

"Soda, stop" Pony stopped and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What Ponyboy?"

"Look, Socs." I pulled Pony behind a wall so they couldn't see us.

"Wait, what are they doing?"

"I don't know, wait what's-" I stopped talking when I saw them throw a figure out of the car, whoever it was they didn't move when they hit the ground.

"Soda, do you think that they killed whoever it is?" Pony asked with horror in his voice.

"I don't know" I watch the Socs drive away as fast as possible, "Come on" I started to run to the body to see who it was, as I got closer I realised it was a girl.

"Soda that's-" Pony started.

"Becca!" I went over and kneeled down beside her.

"What did they do to her?"

"Well I don't know Pony, but man when Dally finds out…" I trailed off. I started to untie her hands and took away the cloth that was tied around her mouth and picked her up to take her home. "Anyone here?" I shouted as Pony held the door open for me, it turned out that nobody was home so I took Becca to mine and Pony's room and put her onto our bed. . I had no idea how long the others were going to be out for.

**Becca's POV**

I had finally regained consciousness but I still had my eyes closed, I felt like I didn't have the strength to open them. After what seemed like hours I heard the front door open and bang shut,

"I just don't get where she could be? We've looked all over town." I heard Darrys voice, "Soda, Pony. Have you guys found her?" He asked once he had realised they were in the house.

"Yeah we found her." Soda said in a quiet voice, I almost didn't hear him.

"Well why the hell you sayin it like that?" Darry asked.

"We saw some socs dump her at the side of the road, she's out cold."

"Well, we best go find the others tell her she's here." I couldn't believe they had gone out looking for me. I had opened my eyes and noticed that I was in Soda's and Pony's room; and just in time to see Soda walking past the room.

"Becca! Are you alright?" He asked looking worried, Soda was my favourite cousin.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit tired. Funny considering I've just been asleep huh?" I laughed at how stupid I sounded.

"Well it looks like you've had a pretty rough night; of course you'll feel tired. Why don't you go back sleep?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. And Soda, can you tell everyone I'm sorry for earlier, I mean storming out of the house like I was 10 years old." I said quietly.

"Sure, Goodnight Becca." He gave me a smile but not one of the ones he was famous for that he would flash at all the girls, it made him look concerned. I smiled back at him and went asleep as soon as he closed the door.

**Dally's POV**

I couldn't help that it was my entire fault. I should have gone after her when she stormed out but no there was me thinking it would be alright she'd just walk around try make us all worried and then turn up in a few hours. Anything could have happened to her; of course I didn't let the guys know I was actually worried,

"Come on Dal, I'm sure she's already here." Johnny said as we walked inside the Curtis house.

"She better be!" I snapped barging through the front door after Johnny had gone in.

"Will you guys keep it down?" Soda said from the sofa.

"Soda, will you tell Dally that Becca is here." Johnny said with hope in his eyes. Soda sighed and looked down,

"Yeah she's here." He said sounding depressed.

"Well why the hell do you sound so god damn depressed?" I snapped at him.

"She's in a bad state… When we were out earlier looking for her we saw some socs pull up by the side of the road and dumped something, the something was someone and that someone happened to be Becca." I immediately clenched my fists.

"Bastards!" I said punching the wall.

"That better not have left a dent Dally!" Darry warned me.

"Yeah whatever" I grumbled, "Dicks! When I get my hands on any soc-" I threatened more loudly.

"Dally keep it down, Becca is asleep, she's exhausted." Soda said.

"I need see her." I said more quietly.

"She's in mine and Pony's room, just don't wake her up."

"Don't worry I wont." I made my way down the hall to Sodas room and opened the door quietly. There she lay in bed looking so innocent, '_how could someone do that to her' _I thought to myself. I sat down on the chair that was next to the bed and took her hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze, I then let go and placed my head in my hands.

"Dally?" I looked up and saw Becca staring at me.

"Hey." I said uncomfortably. Last time we spoke we were ripping each other's throats out, "How you feeling?"

She laughed a little bit, "well how do I look?"

"Like shit." I answered letting out a small laugh.

"There you go then." There was silence who a few minutes but I finally spoke.

"What happened?" She didn't answer but just looked down and played with her hands, "Becca, do you know the names of the socs who did this to you?" She still didn't answer me, "Becca tell me who they are, if you don't I will kick every socs ass I see and make sure they all pay for what happened to you." After a moment of hesitation she finally answered,

"I think his name was Jerry, I can't remember. He had some friends with him but I can't remember how many. Do you remember that night when I came back after what happened with my dad, well I ran into some drunken socs and I only just got away; he was one of them and I guess he remembered me and some of the things I said to him." She was talking quietly and I could barely hear her, she then told me about what he did to her and some of the things he said to her before he threw her in the car.

"I'm going kill that bastard!" I shot up out of my seat and out of the door, I could hear her and the guys calling my name but at the moment I didn't care, I was determined to find that Jerry guy and make him pay.

_**Again I'm sorry for taking ages to update but I just been busy with things, I am aware that Dally is out of character but this is how I think he would act if it were this situation, remember to review even if it is a bad one!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that my updates have a long wait between each chapter but I'm trying get them done as fast as possible, I was away from my laptop for four days because I went on a school trip to this place called soli house it was really good. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY :D Oh and warning: It might be switching POVS a lot… I don't own The Outsiders only Becca and Jerry and anyone else who isn't mention in the story… (I think Two-Bit and others will be OOC in this so sorry about that)

**Becca's POV**

"Dally wait! Please" I shot out from my bed forgetting about all my pain and ran after him to the front door before Soda could grab a hold of me and tell me that I can't go out after him. "Soda please! He's going end up doing something really stupid and getting put in the cell again, please." I begged.

"I'm sorry Becca but you can't go out there! You're hurt and after what you've been through you should still be in bed."

"Then please will any of you go after him! Just stop him from doing anything stupid, please." I half scream at all of them wanting at least one person to go after Dally.

"I'll go." Two-Bit said standing up and walking away from the TV, "but I'm not going alone.. I think it's best if Johnny comes with me, if Dally will listen to anyone other than Becca its Johnny.

**Two-Bits POV**

"Where do we look now?" I looked down the road seeing if I could see Dal anywhere, we had been looking for ages; the only place we hadn't looked now was the rail way tracks and the other side of town where all the socs lived.

"I don't know." Was all Johnny said.

"Let's go down to the tracks, Dal might be heading there considering some socs hang out there." So we walked down to the tracks and we saw Dally walking up to some socs, we ran to try and catch him but by time we got to him he already got the socs attention;

"Which one of you bastards is Jerry?" Dally shouted with venom in his voice.

"How do you even know any of us is Jerry grease?" A guy with browny blonde hair came forward out of them all.

"One of your little friends told me." Dally took a threatening step closer to them, not caring if there were 4 of them, as far as he knew it was only him and the socs; he hadn't even noticed we were there as well.

"Not any of us would ever tell you where Jerry is." A red haired guy sitting on his car spoke up.

"At first he wasn't very willing but after a bit of convincing he finally told me, so who is it?" The guys all looked around at each other and then started whispering, before Dally could go up to them me and Johnny went up to talk to him.

"Dally man what are you gonna do?" He turned around shocked to see me there.

"Kick this Jerry's head in for what he did to Becca."

"And get put in the cooler again?" Johnny actually looked serious as he said this.

"It's worth it." Dally smirked.

"Really? We aint always going be able stay with Becca and the socs will know you're in the cooler and want get back at you for kicking Jerry's head in so they will use Becca!" I half shouted half whispered.

"If you really want to know I'm Jerry." The first guy who spoke said. Dally looked at me then back at the soc "If you really want get me come on then, my friends won't do anything about it." This guy had a smug look on his face.

"Dally, leave it this isn't right." Johnny said quietly like he does. Dally looked at him but then walked up to Jerry and grabbed his collar.

"If you ever touch her again I'll make sure you won't live to see day light again!" He punched Jerry the soc and then chucked him on the floor, and I mean he literally chucked him. Dally stormed past us as soon as the soc hit the floor so we followed him.

**Dally's POV **

It took everything I had not to kill that soc, but Two-Bit was wright; They would just go straight for Becca as soon as they heard I was in the cooler. We had walked for 10 minutes in silence.

"Hey Dally you did good with not hitting that soc, we know you really wanted to." Two-Bit said smacking me on my back.

"Yeah well I should have, the bastard deserves it." I clenched my fists, I was still pissed about it.

"Dallas Winston" A new voice from behind us said. I turned around to see a cop standing there.

"What do you want."

"You actually. Your being arrested." The cop smiled, he didn't bother go through all that shit that they usually say; they just didn't bother with me.

"You're talking shit, I aint done anything wrong."

"Actually you have, you assaulted Jerry Paterson. I have to take you in for it."

"Are you kidding me! He barely touched the guy." Two-Bit shouted.

"He punched him and tackled him to the ground, assault.." I felt my face grow red with my anger.

"He didn't tackle him that's a load of shit."

"Your arresting me when he's the one who raped someone!" I shouted in the coppers face. Becca didn't actually tell me she got raped but it's obvious she had.

"Dallas I suggest you shut up before get yourself in more trouble. Now get in the car." He was holding the door open waiting for me get in but before I did I turned to Two-Bit and Johnny.

"Tell Becca what happened and that I'll see her soon. Whatever you do don't let her out your sight, make sure someone is with all the time." I got a nod from both of them so I got in the car and headed for the cooler again

Uh oh Dally got arrested, sorry for this chapter being crappy… felt like I owed you something so I just wrote it, remember even though its crappy I still like to hear your thoughts ;D so review! It'll take like 10 seconds? Expect the next chapter whenever :P

Holly xx


	7. Chapter 7

Okay hey again. So maybe I didn't write on my holiday even though I did have my laptop but I hardly had any time because of walking my dogs and then when I was in the van I was very tired. Oh and sorry for the suckish Two-Bit POV, please forgive me for that. Ok thanks on with the story -RUSSEL HOWARD IS GOD! Ok you may proceed.

Two-Bits POV

"So Johnny, good luck!" I patted Johnny on the back and stopped at the gate of the Curtis house. Neither I nor Johnny wanted to tell Becca about Dally but we knew we had to eventually.

"Two-Bit come on. We'll tell her together, it'll be easier." He was right, but I was more in favour of Johnny telling her as she finds it hard to shout at Johnny never mind rip him apart out of anger.

"Yeah, yeah we'll tell her together. Let's go then." As soon as we walked in the front door we got bombarded with questions like 'Where's Dally? He didn't do anything stupid did he? God the socs didn't gang up on them did they?' You get the idea.

"Two-Bit, Johnny! Come on please tell me, where is Dally?" She now looked at us with sad eyes.

"Well, I don't know really how tell you so I'll just tell you... Dal is in the cooler." Her mouth dropped and you could tell she was thinking he did something like murder. Eventually she spoke again,

"What did he do? How long is he in for?"

"Damn girl you ask a lot of questions." I laughed, she didn't find it very amusing though.

"Tell me what he did."

"Don't worry Becca, we got there before he did anything stupid." Johnny said looking up from the floor.

"Well if you got there before he did anything stupid how come he's in the cooler?" She asked, her voice getting softer.

"Well he got done with assault. Which was unfair because he only punched the soc and chucked him to the floor, then when we were in town some cop just arrested him for assault" Her face dropped, well not her actually face but her mouth. Could you imagine if her face actually dropped though? It would all smoosh on the floor, wait is smoosh a word? Well it's like squish but anyway she looked like she wanted kill someone, preferably the copper who arrested Dally.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that, wait so how long is he in the cooler for?"

"I don't know, few months. The cops will just probably find something else keep him there with so yeah a few months. I'm sorry Becca."

"ugh I can't believe this has happened! I'm going back bed." And she sulked back to Sodapops room.

**I' so so so so so so so SORRY for the length of this chapter, I know I said I would give y'all a big long chapter but I'm really stuck as to what to write next so I'm counting on you guys (Yes ALL OF YOU) to give me your ideas as to what you would like to happen, who's POV do you want it to be in next? Just anything and I'll give you an award, you just name what you want like I dontk now be a character in my story? Write a One-Shot with a character based on you? Anything that can be done over net because Sadly I can't give you anything in real life So click that little review button and let me know**

**I'm really Sorry again :( I just looked at the size of this and felt really disappointed.. POO!**

**Holly xxxxxx**


	8. Last part on chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry its been forever since I've updated this story, I don't even know if half of you are still reading it, I don't blame anyone who's given up with reading. I've been getting emails of people adding the story to favourites and Story alert and some people have even added me to their favourite author so thank you. I know I said this in one of my other chapters but I am actually going to try to update on a regular basis now, but I don't know when it will be yet because this is my final year of high school (AHH!) I've just applied for college, and I've got to revise loads for exams and the free time I do get I'm mostly with my mates, but that isn't really an excuse I suppose. But yeah, I thought about it and my mate goes to me, wow for only having like 7 chapters and 30 reviews is quite good and I'm like I suppose so I'm at home ill and I've managed to this carry on from chapter 7. I will start on chapter 8 as soon as I get a review for this chapter Thanks to everyone who is still reading! I'm going shut up now so you can actually read.**

I was sitting in the living room with Sodapop watching TV, well he was watching and I was thinking about Dally. He had been in the cooler for 2 weeks and I couldn't go anywhere without one of the guys with me, orders from Dallas apparently.

"Hey Sodapop?"

"Yeah Becks?" He turned away from the TV to look at me.

"How long will Dal be in the cooler for?" I asked.

"A month maybe? I don't know how long you get for 'assault" He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Seriously? Ugh!" I groaned.

"Becca" Soda sighed, "maybe you should go to the police. It might help Dal out, and whoever did this to you Becca should be punished, they can't get away with it."

"But Soda even if I do go to the police they won't do anything! I'm a greaser and they are socs, Jerry won't admit what he did to me and it'll just make me look bad!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "They won't believe me." I said more quietly.

"Why won't they?"

"Because I'm a greaser DUH! They would take one look at me and automatically think that I brought this on myself, you know they think all greaser girls are whores." I laughed, not because it was funny but because of how stupid it was and how it was actually true.

"Just give it a shot Becca, the worst thing that could happen is they don't believe you. And if they do believe you, well you could be helping Dal out a whole lot, think about it. Anyway I need get to work, I'll see you later bye." He was right, but it would have meant that I tell them everything that had happened, and i don't know if I could do that.

**Short I know but remember it's a carry on from chapter 7 ;) so ya'all remember to review now so you can read chapter 8 and help me get my brain working. And if you spot any mistakes I would really appreciate if you told me about them Peace out everyone! **

**Holly xxxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyy! Not a really long wait for this one hey ;D MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is a gift from me too you, it's a longish chapter to make up for all the short crappy ones I've done Hope you enjoy!**

After sitting for two hours thinking about what Soda was telling me I finally decided that the right thing to do was to go to the police station, I even stood outside debating with myself whether I should go in or not. I walked up to the desk and got a strange look of the man standing there, a part of me was positive that they would believe me because I still had some of the marks from what happened on my face, to put it bluntly I looked like shit. The cop at the counter coughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Better than I was a few days ago." I sighed. "I'm here to, report a kidnapping and rape." The cops eyes widened and he nodded.

"Right, okay I'll just go get someone you can talk to." He went into the back for a few minutes than came out with another cop, this one was defiantly bigger than the other one, he was about 6'4, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he was big built, not someone you'd want to mess with, but his eyes were kind.

"Hello miss?"

"Curtis."

"Miss Curtis would you like to follow me?" I nodded and followed him down a hall way and into an office. He gestured to a seat just in front of a desk which he sat behind. "I understand that you would like to report something?"

"Yes." I nodded and took a deep breath, "A kidnapping and rape."

"Who has been kidnapped and… raped?" He asked.

"Me." I said and clutched the arms of the chair.

"I'm going need more information miss Curtis." I nodded.

"It was two weeks ago." I started, "I stormed out of my house after an argument with my boyfriend."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Dallas Winston." I said looking down at the floor.

"Dallas Winston? We already have him in miss there is no need to worry anymore, we will add extra time to his stay with us."

"No!" I said quickly, "It's not what you think. Dally didn't do this to me. I ran into this group of guys, one of them, the leader, started following me; He was asking me about Dally and saying that I was too good for him, then he asked me for my name and I told him thinking no harm would come, but then he said that he's glad that I can't remember him and that he can remember me. You see a few weeks ago, I had an incident with my dad and I ran out the house, I almost got ran over by a blue mustang and I shouted at them, then it reversed back to me and the guy in it said he can show me a good time, I shouted something at them and he and some others got out the car and started coming towards me so I ran. The guy was the same guy who kidnapped me and raped me a few weeks ago." I explained everything else that happened.

"Why didn't you report this sooner?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." I sighed, I couldn't tell him that I didn't think he would believe me because I was a greaser girl because I was afraid he'd laugh at me. "I know this probably won't help Dally but he went after Jerry because of me! I told him everything that he did to me and he just flipped, please you know how Dally is! He just can't control his anger sometimes!"

"Wait, Jerry Carson is the person who kidnapped and rapped you?"

"I don't know, his name was Jerry so yeah." I said all of a sudden feeling tired. Just before he could say anything someone knocked on the door.

"Roger, there's a young man here to see you. His name is Jimmy Carson."

"Can't you see that I'm a little busy here Milo."

"I think you want to talk to this boy, sir. He has some information about Jerry Carson that might help this case out a whole lot."

**Ok I'm going leave it there! Hmm Jerry and Jimmy… To similar names…. And with the same last name? Who is this Jimmy person! And how can he help Becca's case? :O**

**The chapter isn't that long but it's longer than some of the others right? I don't know I probably won't update till after New year so have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D**

**Don't forget to review :3**

**Holly xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, ok guys please don't hate me! I know its been a very, very, very long time since I last updated and my excuse is.. I have no excuse!  So sorry but I'm updating now ! And I know I've said this before but I will try and update when I have time! Possibly on Saturdays because they are my chill day as Sunday and Monday are my working days where I catch up with college work and what not.. Like you care! Okay on with the story! 

I was waiting around for an hour or so. The cop, Roger, told me to wait when he talked to this Jimmy guy. I saw his face for a few seconds and found that he looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen his face before; but thinking of the name Carson sent shivers down my back, he must have been related to Jerry and that can never be good. After what must have been the longest hour of my life Roger came out with Jimmy and he went into another room with a different police officer, Roger called me back into the questioning room.

"Jimmy Carson. Do you know who he is?" Roger asked taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"I've never heard his first name before but he looks familiar. That other officer, he said that Jimmy could help the case a whole lot, what does he mean by that?"

"Jimmy Carson was a witness to your kidnapping, he also told us about how his brother, Jerry, was bragging about what he did to you. We need you to make a statement and we can go ahead and arrest Jerry, Jimmy is writing one right now." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"What, it's really that simple? Well what about Dally? Will he still be charged?"

"Yes, at the end of the day he still assaulted Jerry. Now please follow me to make a statement." I did as he said and followed him into the next room to make a statement.

"Wait so he just gave in his own brother just like that? Like his own flesh and blood?" Steve was asking, we were sitting in the living room a few hours after I got back from the police station.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"It was the right thing to do though, that Soc did the right thing; even if it was his brother." Soda said.

"I suppose so. Hey so is this Jimmy guy getting done as well? Seeing as though he was there when Becca got kidnapped?"

"I am here you know Steve! And he's only going down for a couple of weeks, but Jerry is going down for 15 years."

"He should be down for life, the no good son of a bitch." Two-bit said then taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah. I just wish they would of let Dally out, I thought they would of let him go or at least cut his time there short." I said.

"There's nothing we can do about that Becca, looks it's only another four weeks until he's out. It's not that long." Soda said wrapping his arm around me.

"I guess your right, I'm going head to bed early any way. Goodnight guys."


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok so Hey **** Sorry for not updating last Saturday but I got carried away with my other story, and I would of come back to this one if I didn't have any Health and Social work to do for college! And truthfully, I had no clue what to wright next, BUT thanks to a very amazing follower (you all are amazing!) staygold101, you now have an update **** She gave me an idea for the next parts of this story so thank you staygold101! :D **

The next day I was on my own in the living room watching Micky Mouse on TV, I was almost asleep when I heard shouting from outside.

"Becca!" I heard Pony shouting from outside the house, I got up and looked out the window and saw him running up the path.

"Pony, what's wrong?" I asked when he got to the front door.

"Read this." He handed me that days newspaper. As I started reading, I slowly felt my heart start sinking.

"No, no tell me I'm dreaming please! Why would he do this? He doesn't give a shit about me, why leave it this long!?" I screamed and felt tears preparing to fall.

"Maybe he's changed Becca, maybe he's realised what a dick he's been and want's make things better?" Pony said, attempting to make me feel better but it wasn't working, I knew he hadn't changed.

"No, if he had changed why would he file a missing persons report to get me back? If he really actually cared about me again he would of come find me himself. He knew I would be here!" Just then the front door opened and Soda and Steve walked in.

"Hey what's going on? We can hear you screaming from outside." Steve said.

"My dad's reported me missing that's what." I said calmer, falling down on the sofa.

"You're kidding?" Soda asked with a look of misbelieve on his face.

"Nope I'm not, and it's not going be long until the police come around here looking for me and hauling my ass back to my dad's house. Why me? Why does shit always happen to me?" I cried. "I'm going see him." I decided, I stood up and received looks of the guys as if I was crazy.

"Becca, is that such a good idea?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Soda could you drive me please?" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No need give me them eyes, you know I would anyway." Soda chuckled, grabbing the car keys of the coffee table. I followed him out to the truck, the drive there didn't take much longer than 10 minutes. When we pulled up to my old home I looked at Soda and asked him,

"Wait for me here. If I'm not out in like 20 minutes then you can come in." I say.

"But Becca-" I cut him off.

"But nothing Soda, I need to do this on my own." Do what, I had no clue but I needed Soda to stay in the truck.

"Ok, 20 minutes then I'm coming in. God Dallas would kill me if he finds out I let you go in there alone and something happens to you." I hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Soda, nothing is going to happen to me! I'll be back soon." I got out the car and slowly walked up the steps to the front door. Stopping, I thought if I should knock on or if I should just go in; I decided on doing both, knocking as I opened the door, it wasn't locked anyway. As I walked in I noticed that the house was cleaner than the last time I had been here, I didn't think of my dad as a cleaning guy. I was shocked as well, usually when you first walk into the house you get attacked by the smell of booze, but that had gone as well, it smelt clean. I walked further into the house and to the living room, I saw that the TV was on and sitting on the sofa watching it, he was there. He hadn't noticed that anyone had walked in, at first I thought maybe he was drunk but then I thought of there being no smell, and there were no alcohol bottles. I wasn't too sure what I should have said, I decided on clearing my throat and say "Hi dad." He suddenly stood up and turned around to face me, he looked surprised and relieved and a small smile appeared on his face.

**Ooosh I'm going leave it there, only short but its something right!? I didn't want to write the whole situation/ideay thing in this chapter because it then would have been too long. But hey if your lucky you might get an update before next Saturday as I'm now on half term **** If you don't get a update before Wednesday, then it will probably be on Saturday as obviously it's Halloween on Wednesday YAY and Thursday I'll probably be hung-over… But thanks for reading and following! :D Remember to leave a review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN **


	12. Chapter 11

I was sitting on the sofa with a glass of water. Dad was sitting on his chair by the window just watching me.

"I'm glad you're here Becca."

"Don't even… Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Fill in a missing persons report!" I raised my voice a little. "You knew where I was, why didn't you come find me yourself."

"You wouldn't have spoken to me, this was the only other thing I could think of to get you come home Becca." He frowned.

"What makes you think I'm going come home?"

"I'm hoping you'll give me another chance? I know I don't deserve it, but I'm better now, I've even had counselling, anger management, everything."

"I don't know dad…"

"Please! And you won't be here alone" Dad said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Linda!" Dad shouted into the kitchen.

"Linda?" A middle aged woman walked out, she was blonde and had her hair in a beehive style, she wore a red cotton dress that sleeveless with a round neckline that was square in the centre section and white buttons going down the front.

"Hello Becca!" The woman, well Linda, stuck her hand out for me to shake it.

"Hi." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Linda, I've been the one who has given your father counselling." She said standing next to him and touching his arm, in fact no, she didn't touch it she stroked it!

"And now you're living with him?"

"It's erm.. Part of the counselling, seeing how he is in his home environment and with his daughter, he really does want to make a new start Becca. And if you just come back for a little while, you'll see that he's a new man!"

"And if you still feel as though things won't work out, you can go back and live with your cousins." Dad added on.

"I don't know…"

"Please Becca. Give your old man a second chance, do it for your mother." He pleaded.

"Ok. I'll come home."

**Ok so I know that update wasn't very long and it didn't have much going on but that part needed to be done and I feel as though what I want to write next has to be in a new chapter or it just won't be right… But please review letting me know what you think as they make me happy! **

**Holly xxx**


	13. Chapter 12

I didn't know how I would break the news to my cousins. I know they wouldn't be happy about it but they would have to trust me that he's changed. I left the house and went back to the car where Soda was waiting.

"Gosh Becca, another 5 minutes and I would of come flying through that door! What happened?"

"He's changed Soda. He actually wasn't drunk! The house was clean, there was no smell of alcohol, there were no empty bottles lying around. He's really sorry. He's actually sobered up!"

"Where are you going with this?" Soda asked with worry in his eyes.

"He wants me to move back in."

"Becca-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm going to give him a second chance. He said if I'm not happy I can move back in with you guys at any point! But I really think he's changed, Linda is going be there as well!"

"Who the heck is Linda?"

"His counsellor, she's monitoring how he is in his home environment."

"No, Becca you can't!"

"At the end of the day Soda, it's my choice to move back in with him. I'm going to do it if you guys support it or not." Soda sighed.

"Dally won't like it."

"Dally is in jail. It's got nothing to do with him." Soda sighed again but didn't say much more. We drove back to the house in silence, I didn't look forward to telling the rest of the gang but it had to be done. There was a lot of shouting and swearing, but after a couple of hours my bags were packed and I was saying goodbye.

"You can come back whenever you want!" Darry said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "It's not like I'm moving to another country, I'm only a 10 minute drive away!" I hugged them all and said bye then got a lift back to my house with Soda again. After another goodbye I left the car and walked up the steps.

"So, I guess I'm home." I said once I entered the living room to where my dad and Linda were.

"It's good to have you back! How did your cousins and the gang take it?" Dad said walking up to me.

"Well, I can't say they were very happy about it."

"That's a shame. Becca, honey I've got something to tell you. Linda isn't really my counsellor, she's my girlfriend. She has helped me get over this problem though! I'm sorry I lied to you darling." I was a little fazed that he had gotten himself a girlfriend, but if she's helped him and gotten him over his problem then I was happy.

"As long as you're happy, its okay." I smiled and went to my room to unpack my things.

A week had passed and I still saw the boys as often as I did when I lived with my cousins, it seemed like things had never changed!

"Dad I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the front door after a day playing football with the guys, well them played and me watching and randomly tackling who ever had the ball at different points throughout the game.

"Becca, it's 10 O'clock." Dad said putting down his newspaper, Linda was on the sofa watching the news.

"Sorry. But I was with Darry and the gang, no big deal." I said smiling, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes, it is a big deal." Dad said.

"Look, Becca honey me and your father have been talking." Linda started, "Even though I'm not your dad counsellor, I am still actually a counsellor and for you and your father to really start bonding again and getting that father daughter relationship, it might be a good idea to stop seeing your cousins and their gang."

"You want me to stop seeing my friends?" I asked shocked.

"Well you seem to be spending all your time with them. And I thought the whole point of you moving back in was to give your dad a second chance and to re-build that relationship you had with him before your mom died. She would want this."

"Okay." I said before even thinking, "I won't see them anymore." I didn't know what I was doing. I thought it would only be for a couple of weeks to 're-build' the relationship I had with my dad before, but I couldn't tell the boys they had told me to stop seeing them. I would have to tell them that it was my own decision to not see them anymore.

**So guys I know I haven't update for a while and I'm sorry about! And I'm also sorry about the size of this chapter **** Things will start to become more interesting I promise!**

**So what do you think of Becca moving in with her dad? **

**How do you think Dally will react once he gets out of jail?**

**Please remember to leave a review as they make me happy!**

**I have a Tumblr for any of you guys who do and if you would like, follow me on that **

**And also for those of you who are following my other story Being a Curtis Girl, sadly there won't be an update tonight! But hopefully there will be on either tomorrow or Monday.**

**Thanks for readin **

**Holly xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

I was waiting outside the DX, I had told Soda that I need to talk to him as soon as possible so asked him meet me on his break.

"Okay, I'm on break for 10 minutes. What's up?" He asked wiping his hands on a cloth and then stuffing it in the back of his jeans pocket.

"Well.." I started, I had no clue how to say it. "You know how things are going with my dad? Like we're getting along great! But the thing is, I spend lots of time with you and the gang… More time than I actually spend with my dad.."

"What are you getting at Becca?" Soda asked crossing his arms.

"I… it might be a good idea if I stop seeing you guys for a while. Linda said that it's important for me and Dad to start bonding, so we can get a real father daughter relationship but that won't happen if I'm constantly seeing you guys." I fiddled with my fingers and looked up at his face, he actually looked angry. My cousin Sodapop who basically never gets angry!

"Becca, I… I don't even know what to say! It's just going to go back to how it used to be! He stopped you from seeing us all last time and look how that turned out!"

"It was different last time! He's changed Soda, he's stopped drinking! He's happy again." I said with tears threatening to fall.

"He may seem different now, but who's to say that he isn't going to go back to how he used to be?" Soda said in a much softer voice.

"Then you can say I told you so, but that isn't going to happen. Just please try understand. I want to get to know my dad again, the man he was before my mom died, before they got married even."

"Becca.." Soda started but I didn't let him finish.

"Please. Tell the gang for me, tell them I said bye." I waited for a response of him but he didn't say anything. "Bye Soda."

_Sodas POV_

_I was sitting the living room with the gang, minus Dally of course. I hadn't got around to telling them about Becca yet but they knew something was wrong._

"_Seriously Soda. Tell us what's up buddy?" Steve said, sitting on the edge of the sofa._

"_It's Becca..." I started_

"_What's wrong? Has her dad hit her again?" Two-Bit said jumping up._

"_No, no he hasn't hit her… We're not going be seeing her around here though."_

"_Well why not?" Steve asked confused._

"_She came over to the DX, said she wanted to talk about something. She mentioned how well things were going with her dad, but they still don't bond enough because she's always with us. She said the best thing for her to do is stop seeing us so she can bond better with her dad and they can develop that father daughter relationship." _

"_What!" Almost everyone said at the same time._

"_That's bullshit! We need go talk to her!" Steve said getting up and started off towards the front door. _

"_Steve wait! What would you say to her? No you can't bond with your dad and get a better relationship with him because we don't want you to? Maybe it would be best for her to spend some time with him, after a while we'll be able to hang out with her again, and she would come to us if anything happens."_

"_So we just leave her to it?" Two-Bit asked._

"_Yeah basically."_

"_Fine then." Steve nodded._

_I just hoped that nothing would go wrong, and she would come to us if anything did happen or if she was having any trouble. _

Becca's POV

It has been two weeks, I hadn't spoken to any of the gang and it felt rather weird. I would walk past them in the halls, well Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy and Johnny… I would be lucky if they even looked at me, I thought they hated me!

After school one day, when I entered my house I got hit by a horrible smell but it was a smell that I was too familiar with.

"Dad?" I called closing the door behind me. I walked over to the living room, I saw a few empty beer bottles lying around the floor by the sofa. On the sofa was my father, sitting with his head is his hands. "Dad what's wrong?" I asked worried and dropped my bag on the floor.

"She's gone." He said, his voice emotionless.

"Who's gone?"

"Linda. She's left me!" He took opened a new bottle and took a swig.

"I'm so sorry dad!" I took a step closer to him.

"Don't come near me!" He shouted, "Just leave me alone."

"Okay, yeah that's fine. I'm just going go into the kitchen and get something to eat, if you need anything just give me a shout okay?" He didn't say anything. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I was looking through a draw, when I came across a bag with blue pills in with a triangular shape on them. I knew what they were instantly, purple hearts. They were anti-depressants, but a lot of people used them as ups. "Dad" I shouted into the next room.

"What?"

"What are these?" I asked, walking into the living room holding the bag. His eyes widened and he snatched them out of my hand.

"Where did you get them?"

"They were in the kitchen draw." I said, "Who's are they?"

"Pretend you didn't see them Becca." He stuffed them into his back pocket.

"Dad! Please answer me. Who do they belong to?"

"Me. Their mine okay?"

"No! Not okay dad! They are drugs and I'm pretty sure you didn't get them from the hospital. How long have you had them? Where did you even get them from!?"

"I had them not long after you left, I did want to change. But I couldn't do it by myself, I needed a pick me up. I have a friend, Russell. He got them for me, after I met Linda though I stopped taking them! I just never got rid of them."

"Did Linda find them? Is that why she left?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she wouldn't let me explain though."

"You need get rid of them, please."

"I will, I'll break them up later and flush them down the toilet." He said and patted my shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going go to do my homework." I went to my room and started on my math homework. After a while I fell asleep.

Dad went back to how he used to be, he was drinking more than ever and I also saw more of his friend Russell around the house, I knew what he was here for. He kept giving my dad drugs, and when dad couldn't pay him, Russell would send some of his friends around to take care of him. I hid in my room as they beat him, I tried to go around to Soda's house but they all hated me now. They shut the door in my face, dad beat me again. I never saw it coming, he took a knife from the kitchen draw, the same draw that I found the purple hearts, he ran at me with the knife and aimed for where my heart was.

I shot up panting, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and looked around. I was in my room, I had fallen asleep at my desk. I looked at the clock and it was midnight, I sighed and stood up, heading towards the kitchen for a drink I scratched my neck, on the sofa my dad was passed out. I sighed and went into the room to clean up the beer bottles that were spread around the room, on the coffee table I saw the bag of those little blue pills, only there looked like there was less in the bag than before. After I put the beer bottles in the bin I went back into the living room and grabbed the bag of pills, I took them into the kitchen and got a spoon, using the spoon I mashed the pills up as well as I could and went into the bathroom and flushed them down the toilet.

"What are you doing?" I heard my dad say behind me.

"Getting rid of those drugs! Like you said you would but never did."

"They cost money Becca!" He shouted.

"Yeah, money that we don't have dad! We can't afford for you to start taking drugs!"

"It's my money, I'll do what the hell I want with it."

"You're going spend it all on drugs? Food is more important dad! And you could use the money to get yourself some new clothes as well!"

"Get out my face Becca!" He said angry.

"Or what? Are you going start hitting me again like you used to?" He didn't say anything but punched the wall and left the house. I felt tears fall from my eyes, I went back into my room, changing into my pyjamas and climbed into bed thinking about how life changed from bad to good, and now it looks like it's going back to bad.

**So guys, I know I said I would update, the day before yesterday I think it was? So I'm sorry! But I've done a big chapter this time! Well it looks big on word. I hope you liked the chapter **** It's getting more interesting now! **** I even did research and asked my nan about drugs from back then.**

**So I'm going try to update more often, I know I've said that a million times but I do mean it this time!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review **

**Holly xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

It had been about a month since things took a turn for the worse… Again. Dallas still hadn't gotten out of jail, my dad was drinking again and started to verbally abuse me, I was just glad it wasn't physical again. But to top it all off, another nightmare from my past came to haunt me. Jerry Carson. Yes, he was in jail but that didn't stop his friends from bothering me.

"Hey look, it's that little greasy slut that got Jerry put in jail." I heard one off them say and before I could walk away I was pushed into a locker and had three Socs surrounding me, two lads and one girl. "Don't think you're going get away with what you did to Jerry."

"What I did to Jerry?" I asked shocked. I had earned a slap from the girl Soc for saying that.

"Yes what you did to him! You're a dirty little greasy whore who doesn't deserve to live!" The girl said pushing me once more before walking off. This kind of abuse happened regularly, you're probably wondering why I didn't go to the gang about this. Well because I thought they hated me, I saw Two-Bit and Steve in the hallways once and smiled at them but they just walked away like I wasn't even there, I figured it would be like that with the rest of the gang. They all hated me, I thought Dallas probably would as well when he got out.

After a very bad day at school, I went home to be greeted by my drunken father again. He started swearing at me, calling me every name under the sun and even chucked a beer bottle at him, missing me by an inch. But when he was done, right before he passed out he told me he hated me and that I should just go die. I was told that a lot that past month, and that moment was my breaking point. I couldn't take it anymore, I felt so worthless. I ran into the kitchen and opened the draw; the little bag was there again like I knew it would be. Full of those little blue pills. I took the whole bag and walked into my room, I sat down on the floor next to my bed and slowly placed one into my mouth, I waited a few seconds before swallowing. I wasn't happy yet, they weren't working yet and I desperately wanted to feel better, so I took another one…And another…And another, I just kept taking them again and again until I felt light headed, I suddenly got a terrible headache and my vision started going blurry, it wasn't long until darkness swallowed me up.

3rd Person POV

Dallas walked up the familiar path to the Curtis house, he had just been released from jail and no one knew he was getting out that day. He opened the front door and walked into the living room to see the whole gang sitting around, Johnny was the first person who noticed him.

"Dally!" He exclaimed. Everyone turned around with surprise on their faces.

"What are you doing out Dally? I thought you were in for another two weeks." Steve said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"They let me out early." He said.

"Well it's nice to see you again Dally." Darry said looking up from his newspaper. Dally smiled at him.

"So um… Where's Becca?" He asked, wanting to see his girl but not wanting to seem too eager in front of the gang.

"Well… You see Dal we haven't actually spoken to Becca in over a month." Soda said slowly.

"How could you not see her, she's been living here aint she?"

"She was… But her dad reported her missing, and when she went to see him he had changed. She wanted to live with him again."

"Are you kidding?" Dally asked angrily.

"No… At first she was still hanging around with us but then said she should stop seeing us so she can spend more time with her dad." Dallas didn't say anything but stormed out the house and started walking towards Becca's house, '_what the hell was that girl thinking' _He thought to himself. When he got to Becca's and banged on the door, when there was no answer he decided to see if it was unlocked, which it was. He walked in the house to see it in the usual state that it used to be in and he saw her dad passed out on the sofa.

"Becca?" He said walking to her room. He was shocked to see Becca passed out on the floor, he knelt beside her and started shaking, "Becca! Becca wake up!" He saw a little plastic bag full of blue pills with a triangle on them. He knew what they were, but he didn't know how Becca could have got them, and why she even took some. He ran into the living room to find the phone and dialled the Curtis' phone number.

"Hello?" Ponyboy answered.

"Pony! Listen up, tell Darry to get to Becca's place as soon as possible with his truck!"

"Why?" Pony asked confused.

"I think Becca's overdosed on some drugs! Tell him hurry."

"Okay! We'll be there soon." He replied before hanging up. Dally went back into Becca's room and picked her up bridal style.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He kept repeating. Soon enough Darry had arrived with Ponyboy and Sodapop, they held the passenger door open for him to get Becca in and they drove to the hospital.

"Do you know what drug?" Darry asked glancing over to him.

"Purple hearts." Darry nodded but didn't say anything else. _'You have to be okay Becca. What the hell happened when I was gone?" _He was mad, he thought everything would be okay when he was inside, he was certain the guys would look after her. He didn't know what reason there would be for her to resort to drugs, but he knew that when she got better he would find out everything.

**Oh my god. I don't even know, I had this great chapter planned in my head and this comes out of it. I'm so sorry guys xD I haven't updated in so long and now I come up with this short crappy chapter. DON'T HATE ME I'M SORRY! I think that either the next chapter or one after that is going to be the last. Pahaha it's taking me like 2 years to complete this, I started it in 2011, how bad is that! **

**Please review and let me know what you think should happen to Becca. Should she die? Should she live? I've sort of changed the direction that I wanted this story go. There's going to be a completely different ending to what I had planned at first… But who knows there may be a sequel, after I've finished Being a Curtis Girl and my own story that I have started writing! And actually while I've got your ATTENTION: **

**My mum has just joined fictionpress and has posted a short story on there, it's under thriller and it's called Breakaway, her username is Pru42 so if you type that into google it should pop up with the story ;) Please review it! **

**Love you guys!**

**Holly xxx**


End file.
